Less than Perfect
by BarackPanther
Summary: What if a Cell Jr. survived the Cell Games? I know, this idea would have probably been done to death already. This is my take on it though. Have fun reading!


**So, I had free time and spotty to no internet forced upon me. And I forgot to bring my revision notes with me. I guess theres only one thing to do: resurrect Cell Jr.! I still have exams and all, so this story definitely isn't gonna be continued for a long time. I guess you can go enjoy this very short chapter while I go on hiatus.**

A raging battle emerged between the Z-Fighters and Cell. As the Cell Games escalated, the arena ended up being destroyed. Soon, both Cell and certain prodigious fighters broke their limits in order to claim victory over each other. At the end of it, Gohan ultimately prevailed, disintegrating Cell in a beam clash once and for all. The blast would have prevented the resurrection of Cell himself. But there was one factor that in his rage, Gohan forgot to account for. He was sloppy in taking care of the Cell Jrs.

Long after the Cell Games ended, a singular cell revitalized itself. Slowly, it started regaining its biomass. One by one, parts of a body sprouted out from a cellular seed like a freak plant. As the organism contorted and twisted in fantastic ways, parts of the organism enlargened to a size visible to the naked eye. First, it was the black torso. Then, the blue arms and legs suddenly grew out of the four stubs on its torso. On the arms, little appendages started emerging from the skin like little fungi, until it formed the fingers. The leg slowly stopped growing and morphed into shiny, grey boots. The headless alien slowly stood up on its feet, wobbling and shaking as it struggled to maintain its balance. Suddenly, a grey bulb shot up from the neck of the torso. The forehead morphed into a structure similar to cockroach wings. Finally, it slowly turnes black and started to shield every part of the bulb but its face. Little holes started forming on where the face is supposed to be, with a tiny ridge on the middle representing the nose. The two holes above the nose slowly filled up with a white, mucus-like substance with a tiny, purple dot in the middle. The hole beneath the nose however grew larger in size and tiny, white teeth started emerging inside the hole.

As the regeneration process comes to a close, the Cell Jr. takes its first breath after getting his lights knocked out by a blonde teen. He put his hands all over himself to ensure that he wasn't dreaming and that he wasn't in HFIL where his father is.

"Yahoo!" the blue short alien yelled out in joy. It was a miracle for him to had survived Gohan's initial outburst. Like the little child that he is, he started prancing around and twirling as if he was an excited chimpanzee. He paid no heed to his surroundings; after all he wasn't responsible for cleaning up the Cell Games. He probably shouldn't have done that though, as he suddenly writhed in pain. Though his size had kept him alive while the battle between Gohan and Cell were still raging on, it didn't really keep him unharmed. All the indiscriminate blasts and heat from the Kamehamehas and ki blasts probably did a number on his biology and ki. His lack of ki meant he was unable to heal himself properly. Though he was the perfect lifeform and all, he probably needed to resort to the primitive way of self-medication: healing and eating. He slowly hovered above the ground and scanned the land for a cave to rest in.

The weak Cell Jr. scrutinised the surroundings. Most of the islands were completely wrecked, probably by Cell as he was trying to find Android 18 in order to achieve perfection. Those islands were probably barren. If there were no animals or humans to eat, it wouldn't really help his recovery process. He eventually settled on a large island brimming with trees and wildlife. Though, by the time he found the paradise, the sun had already settled. The bright moon now shines on the Earth. Had he been a pure-blooded Saiyan, he would have transformed into an Oozaru. Doctor Gero was careful not to include the genes responsible for the Oozaru transformation, as a giant rampaging bug was probably very easy to hit and dodge. This resulted in a long tail with a tip at the end to suck the bodily fluids out of any living being. He can still eat the normal way though, but it is much less effective.

He descended upon the mouth of a cave and headed in. It was no use trying to find animals to eat; the darkness and the lack of activity would probably make it hard if not impossible for him to hunt. He was built for combat, not to be a predator. He lied down on a patch of rocks and took a few deep breaths. The regeneration process took way too much energy out of him. In fact, it might be fatal for him. He needed to rest, sure. However, if he couldn't find a source of energy in time, he might expire. The Cell Jr. panicked in his head. He had cheated death, but this time, death might be coming back for him. His lack of maturity and inability to think of a plan probably arised from the fact that he was born roughly a day or two ago.

"Hello, is anyone there?" a young voice called out. The timing couldn't have been more 'perfect'. Fresh food for him to consume. The naive source of the voice ventured deeper into the cave. Soon, she met with the Cell Jr. She was a tiny child, only nearly as tall as him. She had long, blue hair that flowed like water and large, marble-like eyes. Her pupils were a bright shade of green. She was dressed in a bright, pink shirt and blue shorts. In her hand, she clutched a juicy apple. The Cell Jr. stumbled towards her. He tried to make a scary impression but ended up falling on his face.

"Yow!" the tiny blue alien yelped. The girl burst into hysterics as she struggled to stop herself from laughing.

"Here, mister, would you like this apple?" the little girl said in between fits of giggles. The Cell Jr. had almost wanted to murder the child for witnessing his humiliation, but a part of him relented. Probably the Goku side of him. He had his cells after all, maybe he inherited the good side of him. The blue alien snatched the apple from her hand and proceeded to munch on it aggressively. He glared at her with the spookiest death eyes he could muster, but it was only met with a cheeky, smug smile.

"I'll bring more food tomorrow!" the girl said. She skipped away before the Cell Jr. managed to finish gobbling up his apple menacingly. He had been so angry that he forgot to use his tail to eat it, which could have been scarier than eating an apple like a chimp. He wanted to kill her once she came back, but she had said that she'll bring more food for him. He needed the food. Killing her would have been suicide for him. He sulked and curled up at a corner of the cave. He just had to deal with his humiliation. The apple probably bought him a few extra hours for him to hunt for food anyway, so he felt a little bit thankful. As minutes pass, his wrathful demeanour slowly dissipated. He had nothing left to turn to, so he was probably happy that at the very least, he had shelter and some food to rely on while his ki regenerates. Maybe, he should make some friends instead of killing indiscriminately. As he shut his eyes, he reflected on the memories of his father. Images of bloodshed flashed in his eyes. All in the name of power. Though his greed and lust for perfection ultimately brought him to his peak, his arrogance after obtaining that form had ultimately caused his downfall. It was probably best that he diverge from his father's path of murder. Maybe that way, he'll survive like Gohan.

 **Aaand thats the end of it! Please leave a review! If I am ever going to continue this, its probably going to follow the Dragon Ball Super story arc cause I'm not familiar with GT. For now, seeya!**


End file.
